Cakar Ayam
by Periculum In Mora
Summary: Karena untuk Camus, hati Milo akan selalu terbuka dua puluh empat jam tiap hari kecuali hari libur (itu hati apa klinik!). Diikutkan dalam #FunFactFanfictionChallenge
**Cakar Ayam**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer: Saint Seiya** **Masami Kurumada**

Hanya meminjam karakternya saja juga Camus yang unyu :3 Diikutkan dalam Fun Fact Fanfiction Challenge milik Mbak Yukira Kamishiro. Semoga diterima~

Selamat menikmati~

 **Genre:** Friendship, AU

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Apotek 24 jam bukan pilihan nomor satu Milo untuk menghabiskan malam. Apa sih yang seru dari sebuah ruangan penuh rak dan bau obat? Ajakan Angelo dan Shura begadang nonton bola bersama lebih menggoda daripada kena wasir akibat duduk lama menyusun dus-dus pil dan kapsul di lemari. Tapi semua berubah saat Kerajaan Bumi menyerang (ahem).

Jika bukan seorang Camus yang meminta, dia sekarang pasti sedang mendekam di kamar Angelo, mengamankan remote tv dari jangkauan Manigoldo demi bisa menonton pertandingan kesukaannya jam dua nanti. Tapi tidak, dia sekarang tengah menumpuk dus obat generik di lemari berdasarkan abjad. Camus tidak jauh darinya sedang berkutat dengan segepok nota juga kalkulator yang sepertinya tidak terlalu pemuda hijau itu perlukan.

Camus tadi siang bertanya apakah Milo mau menemaninya magang. Dia tidak memaksa tentu saja, tapi Milo serta-merta merasa 'harus' menjawab iya. Kapanpun Camus menginginkan sesuatu, ada dorongan keras di hatinya untuk memenuhi apapun itu keinginan seorang Camus. Tanpa beban, tanpa paksaan. Ini aneh, tapi Milo menikmatinya. Untuk Camus, hatinya selalu terbuka dua puluh empat jam tiap hari kecuali hari libur. Milo bahkan tidak tahu sejak kapan hatinya berubah jadi klinik.

Sayangnya, Camus hanya punya waktu kosong pada malam hari, karena pagi dan siangnya sibuk di sekolah. Bukannya digunakan untuk istirahat atau apa, pemuda Perancis itu malah membuang-buang waktu dengan mengambil _shift_ malam di apotek. Meski selalu sepi tanpa pengunjung (siapa yang mau beli obat pukul satu pagi?), apotek itu tetap buka demi memenuhi kodratnya sebagai apotek 24 jam. Jadi sang pemilik memberi mereka tugas mengatur dua keranjang obat baru ke tempat yang seharusnya, di mana pekerjaan melelahkan itu sulit dilakukan di siang hari saat ramai pengunjung.

Berita bagusnya, sang pemilik berbaik hati meninggalkan dua piring makanan lengkap dengan dua gelas sop buah demi meringankan jam lembur mereka. Itu tidak perlu sebenarnya (meski Milo amat berterima kasih dan sop buahnya enak sekali) dengan adanya Camus saja dia sudah merasa terhibur. Jangan tanya kenapa.

Cekring.

Kepala hijau Camus mendongak dari balik tumpukan dus persediaan begitu mendengar suara lonceng kecil di atas pintu berbunyi. Seorang remaja lelaki yang menurut perkiraannya tidak lebih tua dari Milo masuk ke dalam sambil memasukkan tangan di saku jaket. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul dua belas lewat dan si pemuda bertudung yang datang itu adalah pengunjung pertama sejak _shift_ malamnya dimulai.

Dia melirik Milo yang bersiul riang mengisi persediaan obat-obatan di rak. Camus sedang lumayan sibuk saat ini dan lagi, pengunjung tadi layaknya tipikal yang ingin membeli obat-obatan kecil non racikan, jadi dia berpikir, 'kenapa tidak?'. Milo sering menemaninya magang, temannya itu juga sepertinya tidak akan masalah jika diberi kepercayaan meski bebal minta ampun.

"Milo," panggilnya. "Bisa tolong layani?"

Di luar dugaan, Milo memasang wajah semringah cerah nan bahagia. "Boleh?"

Diberi tatapan _blink-blink_ seperti itu, Camus mengangguk saja. Telah ia pastikan bahwa makhluk pecinta kalajengking ini sudah menunggu lama demi mendapat kesempatan seperti sekarang. Mau tidak mau Camus memberi apresiasi, 'pede meter' Milo memang selalu berada dalam zona merah. Itu menjengkelkan, tapi Camus akui itu adalah satu daya tarik tersendiri darinya.

Rambut biru-ungu panjangnya juga pakaiannya Milo rapikan dengan terburu-buru. Dia melesat ke meja penyerahan dengan senyum a la _salesman_ terlatih. Menyambut pengunjung sekitaran SMA kelas dua di hadapannya yang agak terkejut menyaksikan kemunculannya yang ajaib.

"Ada yang bisa dibantu?" Milo mengucap itu seolah telah melatihnya selama bertahun-tahun. Oh, dia memang sudah lama menantikan saat-saat ini. Dia bertekad membuat Camus bangga, tidak akan ada yang boleh menghancurkan performanya, sekalipun itu dirinya sendiri.

"Eh, yah ..." dia tidak tahu alasannya, tapi yakin jika pemuda di hadapannya sedang gugup. "Ada Diazepam?"

Milo mengingat-ingat sebentar. Dua bulan lebih setia mengekori Camus magang dan membantu sesekali, dia sudah hapal mati hampir semua obat dan letaknya di rak persediaan. Jadi tidak susah baginya untuk mengerti. Ini agak aneh sebenarnya, dia sulit minta ampun menghapal materi pelajaran dan tetek bengek sekolah lainnya, tapi mudah untuk hal seperti ini. Camus bilang itu karena cara kerja otaknya yang lain dari yang lain, Milo adalah tipe orang yang belajar dengan praktik, bukan teori.

"Ada, ada. Mau berapa?"

"Eh ... dua strip."

Secepat ia muncul, secepat itu juga Milo kembali ke dalam mengambil obat yang dimaksud. Dia menuju lemari kecil berpintu besi di bawah meja dengan plat palang merah berlatar putih di atasnya, kemudian mulai memutar kunci yang melekat di pintunya. Saat suara pintu lemari berdecit terbuka, Camus segera menahan tangan Milo yang belum sempat mengambil apa-apa. Rupanya pemuda peranakan Perancis itu telah memerhatikan dari jauh.

"Apa yang dia mau?"

"Eh," pikiran Milo terbagi antara harus menjawab atau menikmati genggaman Camus pada tangannya sendiri. "Diazepam, dia mau dua strip. Kenapa, Mus?"

"Dia punya resep?" Camus bertanya lagi, kali ini lebih kepada konfirmasi.

"Eh ... enggak."

Kalaupun Camus mendengar suara Milo yang bagai bisikan, dia tidak menunjukkannya. Camus hanya terus diam dengan wajah seolah sedang berpikir—ya, maksudnya Milo tahu Camus memang selalu berpikir, tapi kali ini lain, dia seperti diburu oleh waktu.

Camus bangkit akhirnya kemudian melangkah ke meja penyerahan, berhadap-hadapan dengan sang pengunjung, berusaha agar wajah dinginnya terlihat ramah. Milo mengekori dan berhenti tepat di pintu pembatas. Yakin ada yang tidak beres begitu menyadari sejumput ekspresi lain terbentuk dari wajah teman karibnya itu selain dingin dan serius. Curiga.

"Boleh tahu keluhannya?"

Pengunjung muda yang malang bergerak gelisah sambil memainkan lengannya di balik saku jaket. Milo tidak menyalahkannya, ditatap dengan pandangan melumpuhkan milik Camus, siapa yang tidak gugup? "Itu, anu, epilepsi. Sebenarnya bukan buatku. Nenekku yang sakit. Parah ... banget."

Keheningan tercipta cukup lama karena Camus yang terus diam. Pengunjung itu terlihat ingin sekali mendapat pesanannya cepat-cepat tapi tidak berani menginterupsi lebih jauh. "Ada resep dari dokter, atau rumah sakit?"

"E-enggak," dia kelihatan tidak sabaran, berulang kali memindahkan tumpuannya dengan gelisah. "Tapi nenekku biasa pake, kok. Jadi gak apa-apa."

 _'Oh, itu jelas apa-apa'_ Milo memerhatikan dari jauh, dia kurang paham apa yang sedang terjadi, tapi tahu sekali bahwa calon mantan pasien pertamanya sedang berada dalam inspeksi, dan itu adalah masalah besar.

Camus meneliti wajah pemuda di hadapannya, agak sulit sebenarnya karena tudung jaket yang menutupi. Tapi dia kurang lebih berhasil mendapat gambaran kecil: mata merah berurat, kantung mata yang punya kantung mata, jangan lupa lingkaran hitam di bawahnya, terlebih lagi tatapan pemuda itu yang selalu tidak fokus, terlihat terburu-buru sekali. Itu baru mata, dan Camus setidaknya telah mengambil kesimpulan.

"Maaf, sudah habis," Camus mengangkat dagunya.

Itu jelas jawaban yang tidak pemuda itu inginkan. Milo menunggunya memukul meja atau berteriak protes atau mana sajalah yang dilakukan pertama kali. Ekspresi lelaki bertudung itu terlihat ingin menyanggah tapi dia tidak melakukan apa-apa. Dia berbalik kemudian keluar dengan langkah menghentak dipercepat seperti sedang dikejar hantu. Camus menyipitkan mata memandanginya hingga orang itu hilang di balik tikungan.

"Eh, Mus," Milo memberanikan diri menghampiri teman karibnya di meja penyerahan. "Masih banyak kok. Kenapa bilang sudah habis?"

Camus menghela napas panjang lalu menghembuskannya dengan lelah seolah itu membantunya tetap bertahan. Dia menoleh memandangi Milo sambil pikirannya melaju memikirkan bagaimana cara menjelaskan situasi kritis tadi. Tubuhnya ia istirahatkan ke kursi, dia menarik kursi lain mendekat, memberi kode agar Milo duduk di sana.

"Aku gak maksa jawab kok," Milo duduk. Dia mengambil langkah aman, meski hatinya penasaran, dia tidak ingin menjadi beban.

"Kau pernah bertanya kenapa tulisan dokter begitu ..." Camus menimbang-nimbang, tidak yakin mesti memakai kata apa kiranya yang tepat.

"Cakar ayam?" Milo mengusulkan.

"Sulit dimengerti," putus Camus segera. "Jadi kau mau tahu jawabannya?"

"Oh, kau akan menjelaskannya?" Milo gembira sekali. Selama ini dia bertanya tanpa Camus beri tahu jawabannya. Dan sekarang dia berkesempatan untuk mendengarkan penjelasan langsung dari narasumber kesayangannya. "Sebentar, mau kurekam!"

"Kau berlebihan."

"Iya deh~" Milo cengar-cengir. "Jadi kenapa?"

Camus selalu kesulitan memberi pemahaman kepada Milo melalui kata-kata, ditunjang dengan wataknya yang memang miskin bicara, Camus memberi jeda sangat panjang. Beruntung kali ini Milo bekerja sama dengan tidak mengganggu waktu berpikirnya dan terus menunggu sambil menatapnya amat antusias.

"Tulisan pada resep, dibuat memang agar tidak ada yang bisa mengerti."

"Oh, menjelaskan sekali," sahut Milo sarkatis.

"Saya belum selesai," Camus protes. "Kau paham 'kan, Milo. Semua obat adalah racun. Mereka ingin agar obat selamanya tetap berfungsi mengobati dan tidak menjadi racun dengan cara membatasi informasi pada pasien. Jadi mereka membuat semacam tulisan dengan kode-kode aneh agar orang-orang dari kalangan mereka saja yang bisa mengerti. Menghindari penyalahgunaan."

"Tapi 'kan, Mus," Milo mengusap dagunya, berpikir keras kali ini."Kalau orang-orang bisa ngerti, bukannya bagus. Mereka jadi bisa obati diri mereka sendiri. Orang-orang jadi sehat."

"Itu sisi baiknya dari pengetahuan. Obat punya dua efek, Milo. Efek utama dan efek samping, yang kau katakan tadi adalah orang-orang yang ingin efek utama. Dan bagaimana dengan yang mau efek sampingnya?"

"Eh?" Milo menggaruk kepalanya yang mendadak gatal. "Emang ada yang kayak gitu ya?"

"Banyak," Camus menuding pintu kaca apotek dengan ibu jarinya tanpa menoleh. "Anak yang datang tadi salah satunya."

"Lha? Kok bisa?"

"Diazepam itu obat dengan efek sedativ yang tinggi. Kau akan jadi rileks dan serasa berada di surganya surga. Itu bagus untuk penderita epilepsi, membantu mereka tenang, tapi beda kalau non-penderita yang mengonsumsinya. Mereka akan—"

"—kecanduan!" Milo menyambung dengan ngeri.

"Benar. Kau tidak lihat matanya? Merah, selalu tidak fokus, pikirannya terbagi. Kau bisa tahu pecandu hanya melihat dari wajah dan gerak-gerik mereka."

"Dia—apa?!" sebentar, sebentar, ini agak membingungkan bagi Milo. Dia kepikiran sesuatu sekarang. "Jadi Saga juga pecandu, dong! Tiap dia marah matanya jadi merah!"

"Itu beda," Camus tergoda untuk mencekoki Milo dengan laktosum di dekatnya. "Tidak semua orang bermata merah itu pecandu, Milo."

Milo cengengesan. "Ya, habis mirip."

Camus mendesah berat, dia memandangi jalanan lengang melewati pintu kaca yang transparan. Sudah larut dan hanya dua-tiga kendaraan yang lewat. "Mungkin dia benar. Mungkin neneknya memang sakit, mungkin dia tahu obatnya setelah baca resepnya dan tahu khasiatnya. Anak itu sepertinya belum terlalu tergantung pada obatnya, dia tidak nekat menyerang, mengambil apa yang dia butuhkan. Padahal dia tahu saya berbohong."

Milo mengangguk mengiyakan. Dia pernah lihat bagaimana kebrutalan orang yang sedang sakaw seperti apa. Kalian tidak akan mau berurusan dengan mereka. Bagi mereka itu adalah urusan hidup dan mati. Apa saja akan mereka lakukan demi mendapat kepuasan, bahkan tidak memikirkan konsekuensinya. Mereka tidak punya pilihan selain mencari. Budak zat kimia, Angelo menjuluki begitu.

"Perhatikan pergaulanmu, Milo. Saya tidak bisa bayangkan kau menjadi salah satu dari mereka."

Sayangnya Milo bisa. Dia sudah membayangkannya duluan, dan bergidik. "Enggak, deh. Sakaw karena obat ayan gak kedengaran keren."

Maksud Camus sebenarnya bukan itu, tapi dia anggap Milo mengerti.

"Jadi kalau memang dibuat supaya gak ada yang ngerti," Milo merasa amat penasaran kali ini. "Gimana caranya kalian bisa ngerti?"

"Tulisan tangan, kode-kode dan sebagainya?" Camus merapikan rambutnya. "Sebenarnya, tidak ada rumus khusus untuk membaca tulisan dokter. Mereka tahu, karena mereka menghapal. Seperti kau, seberapa jelek pun tulisanmu, kau masih bisa membacanya 'kan."

"Makasih deh," Milo sewot, agak tersinggung. "Tulisanku emang jelek."

"Intinya!" Camus memutar bola matanya. "Kau masih bisa membacanya 'kan. Itu karena kau hapal seluk-beluk tulisanmu. Mereka juga. Mereka sudah hapal nama-nama obat. Dokter biasanya menulis jelas dua-tiga huruf awal dan sisanya hanya berupa tarikan garis, tapi itu sudah cukup untuk jadi petunjuk. Setelah tahu identitas obat pertama dan khasiatnya, mereka bisa langsung menerka apa kiranya obat di deretan berikutnya."

Milo butuh waktu lama untuk mencerna semua informasi dari bibir Camus. "Jadi ini semacam ... permainan tebak kata?"

"Dengan taruhan nyawa manusia?" Camus tersenyum miris. "Tepat."

"Tapi gimana kalau mereka salah baca? Pernah terjadi 'kan."

"Daripada salah diagnosa, salah membaca resep jadi faktor terbanyak kesalahan medis."

"Tuh 'kan!" Milo menyahut keras. "Jadi kenapa masih dipakai kalau emang bikin susah."

"Itu solusi terbaik saat ini, Milo," Camus juga selalu berpikir hal yang sama. Itu juga menjadi tanda tanya besar di kepalanya. "Memang banyak kekurangannya, tapi belum ada solusi yang lain. Yang bisa dilakukan sekarang hanyalah mendidik pekerja kompeten agar kesalahan yang sama tidak terjadi lagi."

Milo agaknya mulai berempati. "Aku gak bakal ngambek lagi kalau kau nolak kuajak jalan-jalan dengan alasan belajar."

Oh, itu kalimat paling bijak yang Camus dengar sebulan ini. Bibirnya tergelitik untuk membuat seberkas senyum simpul yang tipis namun tulus. Milo sudah dewasa, Camus perlu mengkaji ulang pemikirannya terhadap teman sedari kecilnya ini. Tanpa sadar dia menepuk bahu Milo sebagai wujud apresiasi. Mungkin hanya beberapa sentuhan pelan, tapi itu tidak ternilai harganya bagi Milo. Dia senang bukan kepalang.

"Lain kali kalau ada yang mau obat dari lemari di sana," Camus menunjuk lemari besi di bawah meja sambil kembali ke dalam menyelesaikan pekerjaanya menghitung stock obat-obatan. "Tanya resepnya. Kalau mereka tidak punya, bilang saja habis."

Milo mengangguk paham. "Tapi kalau mereka maksa gimana?"

"Jangan berikan," Camus mengunci lemari narkotik dengan kuat. "Kau sudah dijamin undang-undang untuk tidak memberikannya. Sekarang kembalilah bekerja."

Milo tersenyum lebar sambil membuat gestur siaga. "Siap, Dokter!"

Camus merengut, dia tidak suka panggilan itu. Ekspresinya lucu (Milo bahkan nyaris tertawa) karena Camus jarang sekali—nyaris tidak pernah—menjontorkan bibir. "Saya bukan dokter."

"Tapi kau akan jadi! Kau akan jadi dokter paling hebat di dunia! Dan aku?" Milo menepuk dadanya sendiri sembari menyeringai ganteng. "Aku akan jadi pacar dokter paling hebat di dunia—ADUH!"

Benturan wadah salep kosong yang menghantam kepala Milo membungkam pemuda itu segera. "Kembalilah bekerja!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **THE END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Semoga penjelasannya bisa dimengerti ;" Challenge ini seru, bisa dapat pengetahuan yang baru. Mbak Yukira Kamishiro, semoga berkenan di hati ;"D

Alasan begitu 'poneglyph'-nya tulisan dokter saya dapat dari internet juga penjelasan dari beberapa orang.

Terima kasih bagi yang telah meluangkan waktu membaca dan mengapresiasi fic ini dalam bentuk apapun. Mari hiasi kembali fandom ini dengan kemunculan CaMilo! *colek Asami*

Kompor Gas Bersalju di sana CaSurt-nya masih ditunggu :3

Om, nanti jangan lupa kasih masuk Her- ;"

2R ditunggu juga, Kak~ ;"""3 #nagihutangceritanya XD

Jaga senyum semua~


End file.
